The Trouble with Imps
by crossoverworldgirl95
Summary: Harry comes into his strange creature Inheritance and also gains eyebrow raising mates. What will this mean when he goes back to Hogwarts! Dumbledore bashing slight Ginny, Ron and Hermione Bashing. slash FredHarryGeorge ADOPTED by dianemalfoy.
1. The Change

**The Trouble with Imps**

**The Change**

**Pairings:** **Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may beneficial for you not to read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters mentioned in the story, they are unfortunately J K Rowlings characters only, meaning some of the characters maybe out of character.

Harry stared absently across the street. It was 10 minuets to midnight, 10 minutes till he turned 17. He didn't know whether to feel excited, as he was now at a legal age to perform magic and there was also the bonus fact of finally leaving the Dursley's, he even had his bag packed next to him as he was to be headed to Grimmauled place when the clock strikes 12. But he also didn't know whether to feel sad turning 17 because he was nearing the age of becoming an adult even though he hasn't really had a childhood.

He never really knew how to act like a child, one of the reasons being the fact the Dursley's never allowed him to associate or socialize with other children ever since being placed here. The second reason is that ever since he stepped into the Wizarding World, he was expected to be some kind of warrior and because of the fear that people would hate him because he act as a child, he was forced to grow up. To grow up to be prepared for a war that had only just arrived.

Dumbledore. And he say's that name with as much disgust and resentment.

Dumbledore is the reason for him being at the Dursley's, the reason he didn't find out he was a wizard till he was 11, and a famous wizard at that. Dumbledore with his 'it's for the greater good' attitude. If Harry wasn't so inclined to keep up his façade, he would of laughed in the old fools face and shouted for the whole world to hear, "STUFF THE GREATER GOOD!" after all, what did the Wizarding World do to deserve being saved by him except announced him as insane in 5th year, and getting his Godfather killed because they were to incompetent to do an actual trial (if there had been a trial he could've lived with Sirius!). they had done many thing that caused a great disturbance in his life. They even turn their back on him twice. Once during the Tri-Wizard tournament and then again when not believing him when he proclaimed Voldemort to be back. What did they do to deserve being saved?

_You know_, he thought with a contemplating face, _ever since I stepped foot into the Wizarding World all that's happened has resulted to me being in danger or enter dangerous situations._

He sighed in annoyance at that though and glanced at the clock residing on his draw near his bed hoping for a distraction and was surprised to see he only had 30 seconds till he was officially confirmed to be 17.

He waited anxiously as the time ticked by, remembering how Remus had warned him that he may come into some magical creature inheritance. He was shocked to discover that the Potter line hadn't really been all that pure and that random ancestors and family members had married to other creatures or had been their mates. He was nervous because he didn't know if he would go through the inheritance and also because if he did, he didn't know what the dominant magical creature Gene was within him. Meaning he didn't know what he may become.

He glanced at the clock again.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

He waited for awhile, but when it became apparent that nothing was going to happen, he let out a sigh of relief, only for it to come out strangled as an indescribable pain erupted in his back.

It felt as though he was being tearing apart as different sensation ran through his body, varying to a hot sensation, so hot it felt like larva was flowing through his veins. It then abruptly changed to a cold as ice sensation, then a huge determination to fight like some sort of warrior. The last feeling was very different, very strange. It was calm feeling, and if he listen closely he could distinctly hear the sounds that he immediately associated with a forest and the fact that there was a strong, earthy smell drafting against his face.

He let out a sigh as the feeling slowly faded away. Well, not exactly faded, they were still there but were calmer.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was still in the small bedroom at the Dursley's, he knew that for sure. But as he stood up he felt an extra weight pulling at him. Specifically his back.

Turning his head around slightly his eyes widened in astonishment. There, behind him, stretched out as though readying for takeoff were pure black bat-like wings. They shone slightly in the moonlight showing there leathery texture.

Harry stared at them dumbly, he couldn't believe it. His eyes widened a fraction more, realizing that this mustn't be the only change in his appearance. He rushed to the bathroom door that was connected to his room, and after much difficulty and pained filled whimpers as his sensitive wings struggled to get through, he made it to the mirror.

He looked at himself, and his jaw literally dropped.

What stared back at him was definitely not the Harry Potter he knew before. This Harry Potter had silk black hair with subtle streaks of red running it, even though in truth it was still it usually messy self, it was still different. He then moved to look at his face. If people thought his eyes were green before, they were definitely more so now. They glowed brightly in the darkly lit bathroom, hints of brown, fiery red and ocean blue stood in the background to the colour, but the colours were still noticeable by the thick black lashes framing his cat shaped eyes. He also noticed how they sparkle unnaturally with a very different emotion that he never before expressed: Mischief. Which was a shock in itself, as he never really had time for mischief, sure he roamed the Hogwarts castle but it was never for mischief. He considered this, the unusual emotion still present, before finally settling that what ever creature he had become must usually associate with mischief. He then continued to look at his new appearance after the moment of distraction.

He was still moonlight pale, as before, if not more so. The skin colour did well to bring out his full rose coloured lips, as it had done so with his eyes. He also noticed, sadly, that his growth spurt this summer was now non existent, as he now stood around 5'2 instead of his previous 5'7 making him look more feminine and fragile, especially now with his new appearance.

He didn't dwell on this long as he shakily lifted his hands to feel the small bumps slightly poking out of his hair, having just noticed them.

He let out a shaky breath once his hand came in contact with the slightly rough but still smooth textured horns.

"What am I?" he asked this while looking at his reflection, as though expecting a response, though he wouldn't be surprised if it did after everything else that happened tonight.

His attention was drawn away from his reflection as he looked through the door connecting him to his room, fear welling up inside him as he saw Remus, Tonks and Mr. Weasley enter his room, all their wands lit as they looked around the empty room for him. It was Remus that noticed him first, as he walked closer to his desk, which was unfortunately at the side of the bathroom door, but when he did notice Harry, he stood stock still; eyes wide and mouth lightly open.

"Harry?"

**Hi! Wow, can you believe this is my first chapter or first story ever. **

**Sorry I'm in shock I actually had the courage to show off my horrible writing skills. Anyway, even if my spelling is horrid, I hope you get the gist of where the story's going so far, please, please, please I beg of you to review. I mean I'm literally begging, down on my knees an all while typing this. Yeah it's a special skill. :) **

**Please review (yes, I say this again, not that I'm desperate or anything! lol!)**

**Maggie :) **

**xxx**


	2. What am I?

**The Trouble with Imps**

**What am I?**

**Pairings:** **Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may beneficial for you not to read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters mentioned in the story, they are unfortunately J K Rowlings characters only, meaning some of the characters maybe out of character.

"Harry?"

Harry stared at Remus fearfully, wondering what was going through the mans head as he stared gormlessly at him.

He was a freak, even more so than he was before, he could tell by the look in Remus's eyes that he thought that to… but wait, why is he walking towards him. Shouldn't he be backing away in fear that he's some contagious, vicious creature?

Remus hesitantly reached a shaking hand towards Harry as he moved closer, his expression of disbelief turning into one of awe as he stared at the wings towering over him and Harry.

"My God, Harry, you're…you're an Imp!" Remus suddenly exclaimed an excited smile blossoming on his face as he looked Harry up and down. His sudden shout had alerted Tonks and Mr. Weasley to them, and both were now standing at the door with similar expressions of shock and disbelief as they evaluated the new him fully.

Harry looked at him in surprise and was also slightly offended, sure he was short but... ohhh, his thoughts suddenly clicking onto the fact Remus wasn't being offensive, just obviously saying something related to his creature inheritance. He thinks.

He was surprised to see how Remus was taking his change so well when _he_ even hadn't. It was then his mind started to process what Remus had just said, or in this case shouted.

"An Imp?" Harry questioned a thoughtful look upon his face, his mind straining to think where he had heard of an Imp before. He gave up trying to solve the puzzle and turned his attention back to his very own friendly, neighborhood Werewolf.

"What's an Imp?" he asked Remus bluntly.

Remus then gained a look which reminded him of the Hermione's (that meanie Witch) lets-get-into-a-long-explanation-over-nothing face. Except this situation was not a nothing. This, whatever had happened to him, was definitely considered a something.

"An Imp" Remus began, his voice taking a mysterious tone. "Is a small creature that loves to create chaos. There are different types of Imps, for example a Forest Imp, Mountain Imp, Warrior Imp and many others. Most of the populations of Imps were Forest Imps because of their Earth magic, which was used to keep their emotions and magic balanced, because if they weren't they would die from the overload of the combined two. Because of there different, unique abilities they also had a certain dominant emotion for each ability. For example a Fire Imp is easy to anger, so when angered that emotion can be lit like a flame because it is connected to their power. Even though they all had a dominant emotion, there was always one emotion that they all had in common, and that was the urge to create chaos and mischief."

Harry looked at the all-knowing attitude Remus was displaying and thought over what he said, not missing how he referred to the Imps in Past tense.

"So are there not many Imps around then anymore? And do you know what Imp I am?" Harry asked Remus

Remus looked at him sadly.

"No, there aren't many Imps around, actually their considered to be extinct as most of them were said to have been destroyed by both Voldemort _and _Dumbledore. Both of them using the Imps to gain more power during the first war, as it was known that most Imps were (except Warrior Imps) easy to absorb power from" Remus stated sadly, looking towards the floor.

Then abruptly he changed from sad to excited again as he stared deeply into Harrys' eyes a though looking for something, and when he seemed to have found it he looked satisfied.

"You though Harry, Your Special. If I'm right then you're a mixture of Imps, if the colours in your eyes have anything to say about it" at Harrys confused look he went onto explain. "You can tell the difference between each type of Imp by the colour in their eyes, the colours expressing their different powers. If I'm right Harry, you are a mixture of Fire, Water, Earth and, though I'm not certain, you could also be a Warrior Imp" Remus said the last bit eyeing his arms. Confused again, Harry turned to where Remus was looking and was happily surprised to see the lean muscle of his arm bulging slightly and straining against his black short sleeved shirt. _Well, that's new_, he thought.

Turning back to Remus he beamed happily, Remus returning the smile.

"G-g-get away from t-that _thing, _Remus!" The quivering, male voice of Mr. Weasley squeaked shakily from behind them, as though forcing himself to speak and act brave (Brave, Ha, Yeah right!).

Harry looked down sadly as he said that, trying not to show the tears welling up thickly in his eyes. He knew it, he was a freak, even if Remus accepted him, no one else would. His head snapped up when Remus pivoted around, a loud, deep, rumbling growl erupting from his chest, so loud it made harry feel the room was vibrating around him. Harry couldn't see his face, as Remus now had his back to him, but if Mr. Weasleys ghostly white, frightened expression was anything to go by, Remus must look scary.

"What did you just say, Weasley?" Remus said in a deadly quiet voice, only changing his tone to spit out the mans name, as though tasting something bad in his mouth.

Mr. Weasley just stared wide eyed in shock up at the towering figure that was Remus, never before seeing this side to him. Tonks made a move to place her hand on Remus's shoulder, as though to calm him down, but never got a chance to as Remus stopped her action by turning his attention towards her and snarling savagely, his eyes glowing furious amber, showing his usually in-control wolf struggling to try and attack them both.

They jumped back as Remus started to speak again or in this case growl.

"If you, ever, _ever_ say anything that I find offensive about Harry again, you will get to know my wolf side better Weasley. I don't like it when someone upsets my cub and neither does 'he'!" Remus snarled the last bit, putting more emphasis that the 'He' that he was referring to, was his wolf side.

"Now" Remus said a bit more calmly "Shall we be going?" The two in front of him both nodded shakily in unison, daring not to speak and anger him again. Happy that they weren't going to do anything else foolish, he pulled out a rubber chicken from inside his robe and which Harry was sure was one of the 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' products. Remus then did a silent spell on the chicken.

"Ok then, everyone take hold" Remus ordered. Harry was about to stop him, remembering he need to get his bag when he saw Tonks holding onto it. With a sigh filled with relief and anxiousness, he held onto the rubber chicken tightly, feeling the familiar pull that he always dreaded as it never ended well for him, especially now with his wings to consider.

There was no time to dwell on this though, as they portkeyed from sight.

**A/N: **

**Wow, I've never been so overwhelmed. I didn't really think that many people would read my story, or that I'd get that many reviews after one day. I know 7 reviews don't seem that much, but it is to me, especially for my first story. I am very thankful for those who have reviewed so far, your comments make me want to write more, so as a gift, here are some happy smiles from me to you! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**Thank you all that read and enjoy my story,**

**Remember to review! **

**Maggie! :)**

**Xxx**

**P.S There will be more Weasley Twins mentioned in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Arrival

**The Trouble with Imps**

**Arrival**

**Pairings:** **Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may beneficial for you not to read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters mentioned in the story, they are unfortunately J K Rowlings characters only, meaning some of the characters maybe out of character.

Harry groaned painfully as he landed with an echoing; THUD, on the hard wooden floor, dust billowing around him causing his groan to break of into hacking coughs. _Ugh _he thought distastefully as dust particles entered his mouth _when in hell is Kreacher, (that bloody house elf) going to start cleaning this bloody house! _Lost in thought,he didn't notice the strange happenings going on as he pulled himself up off the floor. He hadn't even noticed that his hands had begun to produce fire that was growing rapidly at the same pace as his growing anger towards Kreacher.

"Harry!"

He hadn't noticed that the portkey had landed them in front the entire Order, or even in the kitchen of the Black house. And by how they all said his name with either, fear, shock, awe and disbelief told him they hadn't been notified that he was coming into his Magical Creature Inheritance. Or the fact that the Potter family wasn't actually that pure in blood.

The fire that had previously been making its way up his arm like vines, dwindled down to nothing as he took in the people around him.

The only one who didn't seem all that surprised about his appearance was the most hated teacher known at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape. With his pale complexion, and sunken face Harry would have said he was one of those waxwork figures that he heard all the muggles in London talk about. Why, if it wasn't for his continuous about of snarling comments, and his black as coal eyes that always glared hatefully down at him, Harry would have bet all the Gallons in his Vault to say that Snape wasn't even human.

But no, Snape didn't seem surprised; in fact he seemed more intent to glare hatefully at him from his position in the dark corner of the room, making his black eyes glint evilly in the little light he acquired in that space. Harry bet that the anti-social professor thought he had somehow managed to do this to himself, just to gain more attention, for, apparently to him; he was an attention-seeking-whore!

Even though Harry didn't know what Snape was trying to prove by his vicious behavior, he couldn't help but not feel mad, if anything he found the situation quiet funny.

_Oh no_ Harry whispered in his head as realization washed over him. His pesky Imps mischief's side must be working on him as he never usually feels this way when Snape glares. He usually feels frustrated and annoyed as to why he earned them looks.

Ok yeah, his Dad wasn't really all that nice to Snape at Hogwarts, even going as low as to call him a childish name of Snivellus (his Imp side giggled at the name and he sternly and politely told it to shut up) but taking his anger for his Dad out on him wasn't _entirely _fair at all!

He sighed, knowing there was no changing the man determined to hate him. And anyway it didn't mean he couldn't comply and make _his _life a living hell. He didn't notice that he had started to chuckle evilly out loud until he noticed that he was gaining some pretty wary looks. He shrugged inwardly, not at all bothered.

A warm, heavy hand clasped onto his shoulder, gently turning him around slightly so the person could whisper in his ear.

"Harry?" Remus's voice whispered quietly into his ear. "Why don't you go upstairs while I handle the explanation of what's going on?" he suggested and smiled slightly when he took in Harry's relieved expression at not having to be stared at anymore, as the entire room was still doing.

He got a reassuring smile form Remus who also gently nudged him with his hand on his back towards the kitchen door.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he leaned back against it heavily and closed his eyes in exhaustion. After all, it had been a long night.

It didn't register until he got his brain back into gear the heavenly smell drifting from upstairs. Harry closed his eyes again, inhaling to take in the delightful smell of treacle tart, strong coffee and freshly mowed grass. He stifled back a moan of pleasure at the addictive smell and he began to trek cautiously up the old wooden stairs that creaked at the sudden pressure of his weight.

His eyes were still closed as he tried to sniff out where the smell was coming from. He began to bounce slightly in excitement as the smell got stronger near a certain closed door. His wings ruffle and shivered in anticipation as though waiting impatiently for something. He didn't dwell on it as he opened the door the smell was producing form.

He was then greeted by the sight of two identical red heads grinning ominously around one of the beds, making it as clear as day that they were going to prank one of the occupants in the house. They didn't notice him until he moaned out loud again, his eyes instinctively closing, the scent overwhelming him. Oh, how he wanted that smell, needed it.

They turned towards him grinning as they noticed it was Harry, not yet noticing his startling change. When they did, their grins turned into wide eyed awe as they took in the sight of the new him. They took in his small petite form and large bat-like wings hovering over him intimidatingly and shaking slightly in obvious excitement. They took all this in with wonderment painted on their faces. The wonderment abruptly changed into an unusual lust filled hunger, their eyes darkening to a deep blue as they watched, entranced by the sight of the lovely flush beginning in his cheeks, contrasting beautifully against his pale white skin.

His lips were a deep red and partially open as he looked at them through lidded eyes, pleasure obvious in his expression. They watched his every movement, afraid that if they closed their eyes they would miss something. They watched as he inhaled deeply, watched as he began to moan a throaty moan that sent shiver up and down both their spins. They then watched with wide eyes as Harry toppled over, the pleasure and emotions that were building up inside him becoming too much for him to handle.

They immediately rushed over to him, worry now expressing on their face, opposite to their previous hunger. They sighed in unison, relief washing through them as they saw the small movements his chest was making.

But before they went down stairs to get help, they turned to one another and grinned deviously before looking down towards _their_ black haired beauty.

This was definitely going to be an interesting summer.

**A/N:**

**Whew, glad that's over! :) Anyway I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and those who have also added my story to his/her favorites and story Alerts, you all made my day! :) **

**I also wanted people to know that I may not update tomorrow as I'm going to my cousins after school to have my hair cut and sleeping over there. But I should have a new chapter up by either Saturday or Sunday.**

**Thank you all again, and keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**Maggie**

**Xxx**

**P.S Here are some smiles to thank you, not much, I know but it's all I can do!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) !**


	4. Recovery

**The Trouble with Imps**

**Recovery **

**Pairings:** **Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may beneficial for you not to read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters mentioned in the story, they are unfortunately J K Rowlings characters only, meaning some of the characters maybe out of character.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but hey, I gotta chapter up now, that should count! :) anyway, on with the story! :)**

Harry blearily blinked his eyes open, wincing at the feeling of tiredness and pain throbbing behind his straining eyes. He sighed sullenly and snuggled deeper into the covers, he wasn't able to hold back the cat like yawn though which he arched his back into and stretched his spin till he heard a distinctive pop. He sighed with relief and settled again onto the warm comfort of the bed, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching his every move intently from the corner of the room. He did notice, however, the tight grip on his hand. Turning his head slightly, his eyes laid upon the figure of Remus Lupin himself, sitting in an uncomfortable position on the chair beside his bed fast asleep, his hand gripping onto Harrys, tightly, almost protectively.

Harry put his hand over his mouth as another sleepy yawn overtook him, he suddenly realized, by the painfully, bright white walls, that he was in the Hospital Wing and on one of the beds. On instinct he quickly whipped his head to the side where the door was that lead to Madame Pomfrey's office was. He sighed in relief again when he saw she wasn't there, and smiled slyly, now all he had to do was get out of here before she forced some horrible tasting potion down his throat, his face scrunched up in disgust at the thought. _But for now_, he thought, I'_ll relax for a while_.

With an excited smile he inhaled, stiffening, his body tensed as a familiar intoxicating smell filled his senses. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he slowly turned his head to the corner of the room where the sent was at its strongest. Through lidded eyes he caught the eyes of two familiarly identical figures who were also gazing at him unusually serious, but the seriousness that they were presenting was ruined by the identical smirks that covered their faces.

After staring at them both stupidly for a moment, memories of what happened before he passed out rushed at him causing him to blush and duck his head in shame and mortification. These were his best friends… (Pause) Ok, these were his used-to-be–now-backstabbing-ex-best friends' older brothers; he shouldn't be thinking this way about them, especially not the _both_ of them. It was wrong. It wasn't right, it couldn't be right.

With this newfound determination he pushed any feeling that he may have for the Twins into the back of his mind. No way was he going to ruin his friendship with them over his petty desires.

He ignored the slight protesting of a mysterious voice in the back of his mind telling him that he needed the two of them, needed to claim them. He was stubborn not to pursue any actions towards the Weasley Twins.

As if sensing his distress, Remus, began to stir slightly, before slowly lifting his head up, which had been lying at an odd angle, he also grimaced at the small pain in his neck before blinking his eyes open sleepily in the same way that Harry did. Harry turned his attention away from the two, who were still stock still in the corner, just watching him. It was making him feel uncomfortable and flustered at how they stared at him, their gazes burning into the back of his head, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His eyes stubbornly stayed on Remus as he slowly began to wake. Harry was determined not to turn around and return their looks and show them how much they affected him. Even though he was resisting against his need to look at them, he couldn't control the shiver of pleasure that went down his spine at the way their gazes made him feel. He shook his head once violently to rid of the thought.

_Stop!_ He scolded himself sternly in his mind_, you can't do this to your self, it's not right the way you feel about them! Now stop being a delusional brat and talk to Remus! _

"Hey, Remus" Harry said quietly to the man he considered his honorary Godfather. It seemed to wake Remus up as he jumped out of his chair, now wide awake and kneeled by Harry's side checking with his eyes for any injuries.

"Harry" Remus sighed in relief "Thank God your alright, we didn't know what happened to you the twins" he looked to where they stood when saying this a bit suspiciously before turning back to Harry "The twins just came running down saying you collapsed on them" Harry blushed at the reason for his fainting episode.

"They didn't give you something to eat did they" Remus whispered so they wouldn't here "its just they've been waiting here all night and I didn't no if they were looking for symptoms or side effects of a product they gave you" he finished now openly staring at the twins with suspicion.

Harry laughed quietly at the mans antics before shacking his head negatively.

"No, they didn't do anything, or give me anything that did that to me. I think the reason for me falling was out of exhaustion from what had happened to me before I arrived; you know the whole inheritance thing" Harry lied with ease as he didn't want to admit the embarrassing reason for why he really collapsed.

Remus looked down at him searchingly not knowing if he was telling the truth or not before sighing quietly to himself and moving to sit back in his chair with a sad smile.

"I guess I should of realized that your transformation would of tired you out and I'm sorry for not" Remus said looking down ashamed. Harry's eyes widened at that, and the guilt hit him like a cannon ball.

"No, no, no Remus, it wasn't your fault, no one could of known" here Harry paused looking Remus up and down taking not of his tired expression and dark, bruising circles under his eyes "Look Remus, why don't you go back and take a nap" Harry lifted his hand up, stopping Remus from protesting before carrying on "Now, go on, you look exhausted and in need of a nice rest, I'll still be here when you get back"

Remus smiled looking down at his cub. Standing up he crouched down by Harry's bed and kissed him affectionately on the forehead in a fatherly gesture. Sighing, he stood up sorting out the creases in his robes before bidding Harry goodnight. He paused on the way out still suspicious and a bit freaked out by how intently the twins seemed to be staring at Harry who was looking down at his bed sheets shyly. Seeing that they weren't leaving he sighed and walked out of the Hospital Wing's doors.

Harry looked at Remus as he walk out the doors, slightly regretting that he did so as he was now left alone with the twins who seemed to be not budging any time soon. He looked to the side and squeaked, nearly jumping out his skin as the twins were now by his bedside. How they got over to his bed so fast was beyond him.

All he knew was this was going to be a long night.

**A/N:**

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a virus on my computer that kind of ate all my files and left my background. Strange I know. Well it's a good job my brothers an ICT fixy kinda person or I wouldn't have a computer right now. Plus, didn't have to pay to have it fixed. Word! Anyway please review and I may update next week instead of everyday like before cause I need more time to think of what to write next.**

**Thank you so far those who have reviewed, they are very much appreciated! :) **

**Maggie**

**xxx**


	5. Seducing

**Seducing**

**Pairings:** **Fred/Harry/George**

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M graphical scenes within this story so it may beneficial for you not to read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters mentioned in the story, they are unfortunately J K Rowlings characters only, meaning some of the characters maybe out of character.

Their they stood, side by side in all their twin glory. Harry couldn't help blushing as he really took them in. And there outfits.

Both were wearing short sleeved, skin tight shirts showing their hard, sun kissed muscles from Quidditch practice. George was in the Blue and Fred in the red (Hey! that rhymed!). They both had baggy, ripped blue jeans and white sneakers. Their hair was messy (looking shaggable) and shined a golden red in the streak of sunlight peaking through the blinds, giving them a handsome, boyish look. The usually noticeable freckles that covered their face's were hardly noticeable by the light tan they had both gained, making their blue eyes stand out and shine more brightly with mischief as they stared into his bright green eyes, watching in satisfaction as he ogled them.

Seeing that they notice, Harry immediately started to blush, the red colour making its way up his neck and warming his cheeks. The twins watched this intently, inwardly wondering if it covered his whole body, this made their usually bright blue eyes darken at the thought, Harry, noticing this, tilts his head in confusion.

_Hmmm _he thought to himself_ I wonder what's wrong with their eyes. O, I wonder if they have some sort of condition. _(Poor, naive Harry).

Harry shifted in discomfort as something came over him, he struggled slightly in his mind with the other Imp personalities trying to gain control and take over. He wouldn't allow this; they were making him react to the Weasley Twins in a way he shouldn't be reacting.

Fred and George seeing his discomfort (and distraction) moved closer, climbing into bed, on either side of him. Harry didn't notice this, still distracted with fighting the other Imp personalities. The Twins, seeing his struggle, grinned wickedly over his head at each other. They, of course, had innocently overheard the Order talking about Harry's creature inheritance (coughExtendableEarscough) and knew about the different personalities and powers he now held within him. They, of course (rolling eyes) were using this as their advantage to put their 'Seduce-Harry-Fricken-Potter-Plan' into action.

They don't know what, exactly happed back at the Headquarters to make them feel this way of their once honorary younger brother (though they may admit that they found him adorably cute and attractive before. And may have had not so innocent fantasies about him), all they knew was they were attracted to him, and if how Harry was acting was any confirmation, Harry was attracted to both of them as well.

Step one begins.

Slowly and as lightly as possible, they placed their hand on Harry's tense shoulders and slowly began to rub and massage them. Harry, now back to the world of the living, looked at both of them in surprise and shock at how he hadn't notice them moving. These thought flew out the window as the pleasure of both the heated rough skin rubbing his back and their intoxicating smell took over. He moaned a low throaty moan in the back of his throat that made the twins pause in their actions. Harry noticing this, blushed a deep red again (curse his unstoppable blush syndrome) and started to sit up, well tried to anyway as he was immediately pushed back down.

The twins continued their ministration, this time changing their positions, one (Fred) sitting behind him and the other on top of him. Knees on either side of him as (George) ran his hands up and down his chest.

"F-F-Fred, G-George? W-wh-what are y-you doing?" Harry moaned out breathlessly, eyes closed as his mind unable to comprehend why they were doing this, as his Imp personalities fought to get out, screaming with the need to mark the twins and be claimed by them.

"Shh, Harry" George said with his finger on Harry's mouth to stop him saying anything else. A smirk took over his face as he used the same finger to rub against Harry's bottom lip, deepening it to a rouge colour because of the added pressure. Warm lips were softly pressed against the back of his ear.

"It's ok Harry; you can stop fighting them now. Let us take care of you" Fred whispered against his ear.

The pressure against his bottom lip, the soft lips kissing his ear sensually and the whispered words that were spoken broke the barrier containing his Imps as they all merged as one with Harry's mind. His eyes snapped open; the mixture of colours glowed brightly making George stare in awe and Fred pause at his brother's action, before the colours dimed slightly, but his eyes were still bright with emotion. A surprisingly mischievous and leering smile broke out on Harry's face as he grabbed onto George's shirt collar and pulled him close so they were nose to nose.

"Mate!" was the only word growled out and George's blue eyes widened slightly before Harry crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss that George didn't hesitate to participate with. After a few moments of kissing they separated and Harry quickly turned around in one fluid movement so he was on his knees and in-between Fred's legs. Fred's eyes were also wide, and also slightly disappointed. They brightened at the next word that Harry growled out again through kiss swollen lips.

"Mate!" was heard again and Fred was pulled forward by his shirt and received the same treatment George had. The kisses were all tongue and teeth and making it all the more passionate. Behind Harry, George was kissing the back of his neck slightly biting and sucking at certain points that made Harry moan and arch into Fred, unintentional making his and Fred's erections rub together and making both him and Fred moan at the contact.

They were so distracted by what they were doing that they never heard a door open till...

"WELL I NEVER!" was shrieked so loudly, it resembled what they though a sound of a banshee would sound like, the noise echoing throughout the Hospital Wing, making them jump at the loud sound and turn towards the source, discovering it to be Mrs. Weasley with Ginny and Ron by her side, all their mouths were dropped open in surprise and shock.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" She continued in a shrill voice that made them want to cover their ears and cower. Instead they watched in fascination as her face began to turn red, and they have no doubt she would have continued in that triad if Madam Pomfrey hadn't come running out of her office wand out in ready of an attack only to see half the Weasley's. As she took in the twin's position on Harry's bed she turned a stern eye towards them.

"Off. Now." She said strictly "That is my patient and I don't want you to make him more...excited then he already is. After his collapse I don't want any more health issues on my hand in the form one Mr. Potter" The twins looked downcast, but complied. Harry, now that his Imp personalities had merged unexpectedly, just looked amused at the situation, his eyes glowing with mischief and a smirk taking over his face as he eagerly leaned forward to watch Madam Pomfrey turn towards the other three remaining Weasley's.

"And you, Molly Weasley. I would of expected you to know not to make such a noise within the hospital wing where patients are currently recovering" Harry wished to laugh, as he was the only patient here, and he certainly (he eyed the twins sulking forms, lust flashed through his eyes before going back to the usual mischief) was recovering nicely, in the forms of Fred and George Weasley. He unconsciously licked his lips hungrily before turning to the scene before him.

"And really, you're being very hypocritical. I can still recall what I caught you and Arthur doing in here during your Seventh Year after Arthur came in with a nose bleed because he unconsciously squished his nose with his Muggle Studies book because he was reading to close! And you were doing worse than they were!" Madam Pomfrey said in one breathe sternly, hands on her hips, but Harry could see her lips twitching, resisting the erg to smile/smirk. Mrs Weasley was still red in the face, but now from embarrassment as her children looked towards her with wide eyes and open mouths; even the twins were shocked before the broke out into grins.

"Woohoo! Go Mum!"

"Mother, you naughty thing, you!"

Ron and Ginny just looked towards each other with expressions of disgust. And Harry, well Harry was containing the urge to burst into gale of laughter. Really, the merge of his Imp personalities were really doing something to his emotions.

"Now" Madam Pomfrey said in her familiar stern tone "No more visitors for Mr. Potter today I think. Go on, out, the lot of you" Mrs Weasley steered Ron and Ginny out without a word despite their protests. Don't think she wanted to be more embarrassed than she already was, Harry thought silently to himself. The Weasley Twins looked as though they were about to protest but with one look from Madam Pomfrey the hung their heads and walked to the double doors leading out the hospital wing.

They paused at the door then turned towards Harry with identical grins and leers, which Harry returned. With one last suggestive wink towards him they went out the doors. Madam Pomfrey tutted at them, but the ghost of a smile betrayed her thoughts.

With one last check up on Harry she returned to her office/quarters, while Harry lay back with a content smile.

_**I know, I know! I'm bad. I didn't update. In all honesty, I forgot I even had this story till I checked my emails which were full of reviews and story alert messages; this is what I get for having three different email addresses. I was wowed when I read so many people wanted me to continue and update and I became determined to do another chapter. I guess life got in the way for once, which is weird because I've never had a life... And that just made me sound sad.**_

_**Anyway, I'll try and do another chapter soon, when I get more ideas. **_

_**Please review, coz they just make my day! **_

_**Maggie**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
